


Бэмби

by garvet



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 06:33:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9479528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garvet/pseuds/garvet
Summary: Почему в доме Эрика так много чучел оленей?





	

Ключ к новой жизни Эрик получил в Сан-Франциско, от Калибана мутанта с бледной кожей и странными глазами. Тот улыбался, протягивая Эрику новые документы, и отказался взять деньги.

— Всё оплачено, мистер Гуржский. Мистер Милбери просил передать вам, что очень ценит вашу работу по защите мутантов. Прошлую и будущую.

— С этим покончено, — отрезал Эрик. — Наше давнее сотрудничество с мистером Милбери на этом закончено. И с вами, надеюсь, тоже.

Калибан понимающе покивал головой. Сколько раз он это слышал от того же Эрика. Но если нужно перестать быть Максом Эйзенхардтом, к кому идет мутант? К Калибану. А если ему надоест быть Эриком Леншерром? Опять к Калибану! А если Генрик Гуржский захочет стать кем-то ещё? Опять Калибан будет знать об этом заранее и подготовится! И опять это будет в последний раз, ну конечно же. И то же с мистером Милбери. Нужны деньги? Информация о нацистах? Такие знакомства не обрываются так просто. 

Уже преодолев океан, несколько границ и прибыв по адресу, который дал ему Калибан, Эрик понял, что по уши в долгах.

Милбери был идеальной сводней. Всегда направлял его туда, где Эрик сгорал от любви. И в студенческий кампус в Париже, где он сошёлся с бунтаркой Дейн, и в общину хиппи под Сан-Франциско, где он едва не сделал предложение встрёпанной хохотушке Мэгги Максимофф. И всегда что-то шло не так. Что-то происходило, из-за чего приходилось бежать дальше. Единственной встречей в жизни Эрика, которая не была срежиссирована Милбери (Эрик в это истово верил), была его встреча с Ксавьером.

И сейчас он тоже чувствовал подвох. Казалось бы, он сам выбрал страну и место, где будет жить. Но не он выбирал хозяйку дома. Её тёмные глаза и тихая улыбка так напоминали ему мать, что становилось жутко. Вдобавок она льнула к нему с первой минуты. Это было похоже на наваждение, на чудо, но в чудеса Эрик не верил. Поэтому в первую же их совместную ночь выложил всё о себе. «Ну, давай же, закричи, убеги, скажи мне, какое я чудовище!» — мысленно умолял ее Эрик. И боялся, что так и произойдёт. Милбери или судьба заставляли её смотреть на Эрика с обожанием. Он просто не мог от этого отказаться, но, сцепив зубы, пообещал себе — всё будет так, как захочет и спланирует он. Он будет играть только в свою игру, что бы там ни планировали за него и для него. 

Когда родилась Нина, он почти забыл об этом и стал верить в чудеса. Потому что она была чудом. Потому что у неё были глаза Чарльза. У неё была его улыбка. Обезоруживающая, задорная, которая снилась ему в стерильной камере Пентагона все десять лет. Каждую ночь он просил Чарльза подержать для него Шо. И с каждой новой ночью Чарльз соглашался всё охотнее. И держал не только Шо. Иногда не только держал. Если его хорошо попросить, он мог для Эрика расплавить Шо мозги без всякой монетки. Но Эрику нравилось с монеткой. Когда и сам Чарльз кричал от боли, а потом с облегчением улыбался на руках у Эрика. Однажды Эрик решил, что нужно попросить Чарльза не подержать одного человека, а уничтожить всех людей. «Ты же сильный, Чарльз, ты можешь!» — сказал бы Эрик и взял Чарльза за руку. И Чарльз бы кивнул и улыбнулся. Он так и не увидел этот сон, потому что в тот же день Чарльз вытащил его из Пентагона, и всё снова пошло не так. И Чарльз ему больше не снился. Только монетка и тысячи человеческих лиц, в которые эту монетку хотелось направить и никого, кто подержал бы их для Эрика.

Но теперь у него на руках была крохотная дочка, которая улыбалась ему именно так, как он хотел.

— Пожалуйста, будь телепатом, — шепнул он ей в маленькое розовое ушко.

Действительно, ну чего ей стоило?

Его желание исполнилось, но как-то странно. Нина умела управлять живыми существами, но исключительно лишёнными человеческого разума. Зато умела с младенчества. Иногда она, смеясь, заставляла птичек кружить над своей колыбелькой. Когда она сердилась на что-то и плакала, звери в округе сходили с ума, и становилось по-настоящему жутко. Магда в такие минуты плотно закрывала ставни и двери, потому что однажды взбесившаяся стая воробьёв (у Нины резались зубки) разбила окно. Перья, осколки стекла и кровь покрыли гостиную. Магде это не понравилось. 

Эрик был уверен, что однажды Нина сможет так и с людьми. Нужно только как следует ее направить, обучить. Чтобы она не боялась того, что сможет сделать. И того, что сможет сделать Эрик, конечно же.

Первое чучело оленя появилось в доме Эрика, когда малышке исполнилось четыре. Это была замечательная игра. Олень, такой огромный, но такой доверчивый, подошёл к крохотной девочке и взял с ее ладошки сахар. Нина, широко распахнув свои синие глаза, гладила его подвижный нос и смеялась.

— Держи его, доченька, — сказал Эрик. — Держи крепко. Скажи, чтоб стоял смирно. Тогда ты сможешь гладить его сколько захочешь.

И она держала его, пока монетка (нет, не та самая, а случайно нащупанный в кармане злотый) летела от папиной руки к чёрному как уголек глазу зверя. Это было так же весело, как смотреть за бабочкой, садящейся на цветок. А потом цветок распустился, брызнул алым соком, как спелая вишня. Олень дёрнулся, но Нина успокаивала его, пела песенки и гладила дрожащий огромный нос. Она заплакала, только когда олень упал. Но Эрик подхватил дочку на руки, поцеловал и сказал, что Бэмби положено падать. Нина охотник, хороший охотник, папина принцесса, самая лучшая девочка на свете. И Бэмби теперь будут их тайной. И всё будет хорошо. И мы сможем взять Бэмби в дом, и он не потопчет маме ковры. Теперь это хороший Бэмби. Она улыбнулась и закивала.

И Эрик сдержал обещание — чучело Бэмби очень скоро заняло своё место в гостиной, и Нина всегда могла подойти и погладить его. Это было как в игре «замри». Она приводила во двор целые семейства оленей и выбирала, кому застыть и ждать папу. 

Эрик наслаждался каждой минутой игры с Ниной. Это был сбывшийся сон, заменивший собой все мечты. Шо раз за разом умирал перед ним, монетка входила чётко в глаз, в ухо, чтобы не попортить шкуру. И его маленький телепат смеялся вместе с Эриком, радуясь очередной удаче и новой игрушке.

Однажды она сможет так и с людьми. И будет готова к этому.


End file.
